


Cookies

by WhereDragonsSleep



Category: Blue Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDragonsSleep/pseuds/WhereDragonsSleep
Summary: Shu has the hunger for some of Sahlia's cookies, but Zola and the others have different ideas.
Kudos: 1





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic from my early writing days that I decided to upload to this site, partially to demonstrate how far I have come in 6 years of writing. Though not my oldest work, it is the only one that I never purged, mostly because I found it to be quite harmless in its content compared to the horrible edginess that some of my other works contained. I did hope to someday return to this game and completely revamp its story through a longform fanfiction, but I doubt I will be able to muster the motivation for that since this fandom is so tiny, I would never garner any attention for it and my entire point of drawing in fans would be... well, pointless.
> 
> It is something that is maybe best left as it is, a forgotten, but still charming little JRPG that is only appreciated by those that looked beyond the cracks and saw the potential it had.
> 
> Still doesn't stop me from using Phoenix as my profile picture.
> 
> Edit: Man that last comment aged like milk.

Shu began walking through Talta village, his thoughts wandering as he stared upwards into the dazzling blue skies. The windmill was rotating in a remote corner, a place where he often lay, thinking about his adventure. He met many new friends, saved a tribe of bats- Well, Kluke did that, but because he was the self-proclaimed 'leader of his merry band, he hypothetically saved them. One of the main people he had met was an orphan named Sahlia.

Her village had a problem very similar to Talta's, a giant monster tree awoke a few times a year and ate one of Devour Village's residents. Her parents died at one point trying to save her, and if it weren't for Shu's intervention, she would have committed suicide. Since she had nothing left in her hometown, she came to live with him, Jiro and Kluke. On occasion, Zola, a blademaster who also controlled a shadow like him, Kluke, Jiro and Marumaro, stopped by in a mechat, a small flying vehicle, one of the last of its kind. Marumaro came with her rarely just to see them.

Sahlia was a brilliant cook, the 16 year old had found, and she made fantastic cookies. She gave them to him and the village as thanks for letting her stay, no matter how much they said it was fine. Shu had heard she made a good batch recently, and decided to go grab one before they were taken by his friends and grandfather. As he was walking towards his house, he saw the familiar blue and yellow aircraft landed near Jiro's home. Zola had came, apparently.

He opened the door into his two-storey house, the smell of the cookies immediately hitting him. Fushira let Sahlia stay in their house, much to Shu and her's embarrassment. He sauntered into the kitchen, expecting to see the golden pastries sitting before him on a tray, all he saw was an empty plate and crumbs. "SAHLIA!"

She walked in, looking slightly amused at his disappointed expression, "You are going to ask why there are no cookies? I didn't have enough flour for as big a batch as normal, so I cut down, there were only half as many as normal, and you know they're on demand."

"Yeah, but..."

"The others took the last one." She cut him off, "First come, first serve."

"How did all three take one cookie?" he sighed, deciding to sate his new curiosity at how his friends took one cookie between themselves. He thought of it akin to the strange disk Zola had brought them one day that told the love story of a rich dog and a poor dog, like moving pictures, then the thought of Zola, Jiro and Kluke kissing passed his mind and he cringed. How would _that_ work?

"Four, and go look for yourself, they're in the next room." she picked up the tray and threw it into the washing basin, it would be dealt with later.

"Friggin' lovestruck Devee, gonna get my cookies, just you watch." he pushed the door open and entered, seeing his friends each holding a quarter of a cookie, 'Of course'.

"Hello, don't be sour because of this, I can have Marumaro bake you a cake." Zola glanced at him.

"You want Maro to bake a cake!? OKAY!" the youngest of the five shot out from behind her, ramming over Shu into the wall. "Ow."

"No thanks, ask Shu." She shook her head, Shu grimaced.

"No. I don't." Last time the Devee had tried to cook he ended up blowing the kitchen of Jibral castle into orbit, his food tasted from another world, and not in a good way.

"Harsh." Jiro tried to pull Marumaro off the wall, before he fell on him.

"In all honesty, Shu, you shouldn't be too mad about this." Kluke commented.

"And why is that?"

Zola put up a hand, "Because... It's just... How the cookie crumbles." she smirked.

"...I hate you."


End file.
